


Something New

by Coffeecrusadeclub



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Disaster Gay T. J. Kippen, Endgame Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, F/F, F/M, Gay Cyrus Goodman, M/M, Multi, Other, T. J. Kippen Has a Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeecrusadeclub/pseuds/Coffeecrusadeclub
Summary: AU where your soulmates name appears as a tattoo sometime after meeting them, whether it be hours, days, or months.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TJ has had girlfriends in the past and always wondered when a name would pop up.  
> Growing up in a less accepting household, it never occured to TJ his soulmate was a boy. He wasnt even sure he was into boys, but he knew he wasnt into girls.  
> So the day when a name of a bright eyed boy he'd recently befriended appeared on his wrist, he didnt know what to do.

TJ's POV

 It was just a normal Monday morning. I started getting ready for school and my phone buzzed. I walked out of the bathroom with my toothbrush in my mouth to check my phone. Cyrus had sent me a text "Hey want to talk to school together today Im down the block". I replied sure and continued getting ready. I didnt expect Cyrus to want to walk with me since we just started being friends and the rest of his friends werent fond of me, but I didn't complain he's a cool guy.

I was still changing when my mom called saying Cyrus was here. I told her she could send him upstairs and she did. I had just put pants on when he knocked on the door. "You decent?" He questioned, slowly opening the door. "Yeah come on in I just have to change my shirt" "okay" Cyrus stepped in  as I took my pajama shirt off exchanging it with a plain black shirt and a blue camouflage hoodie.

"You ready to go?" I looked over at Cyrus who was sitting in my bed facing away from me. He got up and turned to me. "Yup" he smiled softly and I got this warm feeling in my stomach. I shook my head and guided Cyrus out of the house and we started heading to school. 

"I was suprised that you texted me this morning" I looked over at Cyrus who had a soft blush along his cheeks

"Why? Youre my friend and I pass your house on my way to school anyway"

"I dont know I guess since Buffy and Andi arent my biggest fans... I didn't think you'd be either"

"What do you mean?"

"They basically hate me Cyrus. I really thought that you would too, especially because of how I acted in the start"

"They don't hate you, they're just.. what's the right word.... Cautious? Protective! Theyre just protective of me.."

"Why do they think they have to protect you?"

"Theyre just concerned with your people skills. I mean you used to date one of our friends and she gave warnings. I dont really agree with her though, youre cool"

"Wait but why are they concerned with my dating life? We're not dating"

"Huh? Oh.. oh no thats uh thats not what I meant I know we're not" Cyrus cleared his throat and I looked at him suspiciously. 

"Do one of them like me or something?"

"No they both are in relationships. They're actually already with their soulmates"

"Really? In highschool? Wow I guess theyre with their highschool sweet hearts. Thats pretty cool"

"Yeah it is.. Have you met your soulmate yet? Like has their name appeared?"

"I don't know if I have, the name hasn't popped up but that doesnt mean I havent met her. People say that sometimes the name doesn't pop up for months. What about you"

I looked over at Cyrus who seemed deflated, "Uh ye- I mean no I havent"

"Are you okay Cyrus?"

"Yeah Im fine" Cyrus stood straighter and smiled at me. We walked into school and the bell rang. Cyrus waved at me and I noticed writing on his wrist. I couldnt tell what it said but i knew it was a name. He knew who his soulmate was, so why'd he lie? I didn't get it but shrugged it off anyway,  maybe he was embarrassed. I waved goodbye snd started heading to class. I wondered when my soulmate's name would appear. I wasnt sure I met them yet.


	2. Chapter 2

TJ's POV:

I was sitting in the living room with my sister, Amber, texting Cyrus. I was laughing at my phone and Amber kept giving me looks.

"What's with the face Amber?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Amber bat her eyes innocently and I groaned, "You know what I mean Amber seriously spill it"

"Well you keep giggling at your phone, I'm waiting for you to tell your twin about your new girlfriend. Is she your soulmate? Has her name popped up yet?"

"One, no one's name has popped up yet, Two I'm talking to Cyrus"

"Oh?" Amber raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't say oh like that you sound like mom"

"I didn't say it like anything you're being defensive"

"Yeah okay, well he's coming over so stop acting weird"

"Okay weirdo, I'll leave you alone"

"Good!" I threw a pillow at her and laughed. Amber went upstairs and the doorbell rang.

I answered the door and was greeted by Cyrus, I debated on asking him about the name but I didn't want to push my limits so I didn't.

"Hey Cyrus, come on in"

I moved away from the door and let Cyrus in, I felt my heart racing and didn't understand it so I chose to ignore it. 

 

"Do you want anything to drink? Or to eat?"

"No I'm okay thank you. Lets go up to your room?"

"Yeah sure lets go. Oh by the way my sister Amber is here, you can just ignore her"

"Wait Amber is your sister?"

"My twin actually. Why?"

"Its not really my place so you didn't hear it from me.. Amber is with Andi. Their names appeared on the other's wrist a couple weeks ago."

"No way?? She didn't tell me! She tells me everything"

"She's trying to figure out what to tell your parents, being that they think same sex relationships are mistakes... even if their soulmates"

"Oh yeah, that makes sense. I won't say anything, I'll wait for her to get there"

"good idea"

We went upstairs and sat in my room to study. Cyrus was sitting really close and it felt right, I kept trying to spot the name on his wrist but he was wearing a bunch of bracelets. 

"So are you seeing anyone TJ?"

"No I don't want to start something unless I'm sure you know?"

"Yeah I get you, there's someone I'm into but I don't think he's there yet you get me"

"Not really, can you explain?"

"I like a guy and I know he's like gay or bi or something.. but he's not there, he hasn't faced it yet. I can't blame him though it's hard, especially in such a heteronormative household"

"Who is he? If you don't mind telling me."

"Oh uh he's no one, you don't know him"

"Oh okay"

We studied in silence for about 20 more minutes before Cyrus got a text from his mom saying he needed to go home. I walked him out and waved goodbye as I watched him walking away, staring at him until he faded out of eyesight. Amber snuck up behind me, startling me when I turned around.

"You _like_ him" She teased me nudging my shoulder

"No! He's my friend"

"Come on TJ you don't have to be embarrassed"

"I'm not gay Amber!"

"Okay okay.. Fine." Amber paused for a second and continued, "What was going through your mind when he started talking about this other guy he likes"

"Nothing what do you mean? Wait you were listening to our conversation?"

"You had the voice when he started talking about it" She conveniently ignored my second question. 

"What voice"

"Like you were thinking something."

"I don't know Amber I just didn't feel good. I had a stomach ache"

"A sinking feeling?"

"What are you trying to say Amber?"

"Nothing" Amber raised her hands in surrender and headed toward the kitchen and I sighed. I didn't have a thing for Cyrus... did I? I mean sure he's adorable, he has these beautiful brown eyes that glimmer in the sunlight, such a beautiful and soft voice, the world's brightest smile, and... and I am into him, aren't I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to ask for updates or make suggestions on how I can make the story better feel free to message me or send me an ask on Tumblr


	3. Chapter 3

TJ's POV:

The next morning I got up and thought about last night. I started getting ready and shook my head. I didn't have a thing for Cyrus Amber was just getting in my head. I finished brushing my teeth and started to change, when I took off my robe, that's when I noticed it; cursive writing across my wrist. I had a name, I knew my soulmate. I finished taking off my robe and looked at my wrist and I felt my heart stop for a second. _Cyrus Goodman_  had appeared on my wrist overnight.

"Cyrus?? Really?" I exclaimed in confusion.

Amber popped her head in, "On the phone? What did he do?" 

I looked up and put my arm behind my back, "UH no nothing I didn't- Get out of my room!" I threw a pillow at her and she ducked her head out of the door. "Jeez okay"

Amber shut the door and I frantically went to my bathroom, how did I cover it? I put on a long sleeve t-shirt and hoodie. I went across the hall and snuck into Amber's room digging through her makeup bag. I was determined to find her concealer and cover it up.

"What are you looking for?" Amber snuck up behind me causing me to jump

"I-uh a pencil?"

"In my makeup bag?"

"I uh didn't know it was um"

"TJ what were you looking for? I'm not gona judge you or anything"

"I-um.. your concealer.." I mumbled putting the bag down.

"Why do you need concealer? Do you have acne or something?" She cupped my face and started examining it.

"No Amber can I just use it please"

"Tell me why TJ"

"No I just need to cover something on my arm"

"For your arm TJ are you-"

"No I'm not Amber please just give it to me" I cut her off knowing what she assumed.

"Show me" She demanded grabbing her concealer

"Amber come on cut it out"

"Not until you tell me what's going on TJ!"

"I got a name" I mumbled looking at the floor

"You what?"

"I got a name Okay!" I shouted at her and sighed

"You did! TJ thats good news, who is it"

"Its bad news Amber I'm not gay!"

"Whats the name?" Amber asked gently reaching for my arm

"You said you would let me use it if I told you why and I did"

"Just show me" She grabbed my arm and pulled my sleeve

"Amber Stop!" I tried to pull away but it was too late she saw

"Cyrus?" She looked up at me

"Mind your own buisness you didn't tell me when you got yours!"

"I haven't yet TJ I-"

"Can I just use the concealer. Pleass" I sighed and pulled my sleeve down.

"You like him TJ you know you do. Just tell him"

"I can't Amber I can't okay? Please just give it to me. The basketball boys can't know"

"Fine don't use it all please" Amber sighed in defeat and put the concealer in my hand

"I won't, thanks" I walked out of her room and applied concealer covering the name. Its a mistake right? Cyrus isn't my soulmate, I'm going to wake up and his name will disappear as suddenly as it appeared. I sighed, oh well I guess, I'll figure it out. I checked my phone and had a message from Cyrus

**Cyrus: "Lets walk to school again?"**

**Cyrus: "Im outside. Are you here?"**

**Me: "Yeah sorry i was busy. Coming right now one second"**

I put my phone in my pocket, looking in the mirror brushing my hair back with my hands. I can't tell him yet- theres no way in hell I can tell him.. I swung my bag onto my shoulder and head downstairs to greet Cyrus.

"Hey Cy"

"Hey, lets go?" Cyrus smiled at me and I nodded smiling awkwardly and walking a couple steps behind him. This was going to be hard to get used to.


	4. Chapter 4

TJ's POV:

After basketball practice me I met up with a couple of my friends, Reed and Lester. We were out at the skate park chilling. I had forgotten about the concealer on my wrist and it got smudged, I didn't notice until Reed did.

"Hey dude whats with your wrist? It looks like your melting" Reed got off his bike and walked over to me

"Huh? What are you- Oh shit"

"So Lester is in the bathroom do you want to tell me what's going on now or wait until he comes back"

"I don't want to tell you at all just mind your own business"

"I thought you didn't do that shit"

"I'm not! Oh my god whats with everyone"

"What is it then TJ?" He took my hand and I tried to resist "cut it out dude come on"

"TJ calm down just- just stop" he used his shirt to wipe away the makeup off my arm gently. He read the writing and looked up at me

"And now you know"

"I'm not judging TJ, hes your soulmate. If it makes you feel better mines a guy too" He let go of my arm and stared at me

"Who?" I asked him and he laughed turning to look towards the bathroom. "Lester"

"No way! Does he know yet?"

"I don't know, he hasn't said anything yet but he might be having the same panic you are."

"I'm not panicking I'm just--"

"Freaking out?"

"I- ugh yes! How can I not freak out, I'm not gay Reed!"

"Just because your soulmate is a guy doesn't mean you're gay. I thought you'd be relieved it was a guy you've never been that attracted to girls"

"I know I'm not but just because I'm not attracted to girls doesn't make me gay it just means I don't like girls"

"Do you hear yourself T? You sound ridiculous, just man up and face it. Don't be ashamed of your identity"

"I-I know but you don't get it Reed.. what am I supposed to tell my parents?"

"That you found your soulmate and they should be glad"

"His friends hate me..."

"I doubt it, they just need to get used to you. You haven't always been the friendliest with them. I mean come on Teej with the way you treated Buffy while she was on the boys basketball team? You got to earn their trust back you can't just expect them to get over it"

"Yeah you're right I guess..."

"I know I am come on Lester is outta the bathroom. We're going to my place you're going to see Cyrus. Yeah?"

"Yeah okay.." We walked over to Lester who had just exited the bathroom, Reed asked him to go over and he agreed. I waved bye at them as I watched them walk away. I pulled my phone out and texted Cyrus.

**Me: "Hey. Want to hang out?"**

**Cyrus: "Sure I'm at Andi's she says its okay for you to come"**

I looked at my phone and hesitated, but Reed was right I had to prove they could trust me. The only way I could is if we hung out.

**Me: "Okay can you send me her address?"**

**Cyrus: "5457 Mangrove"**

**Me: "Okay be there in 10"**

**Cyrus: "See you in 10 then <3"**

I smiled at Cyrus's use of a heart and put my phone in my pocket. Guess I'm going to Andi's


	5. Chapter 5

TJ's POV: 

Once I got to Andi's I stood outside the apartment complex and stared Cyrus didnt tell me which Apartment. Before texting him I decided to reapply the concealer until his name was no longer visible. Then I texted him.

**Me: "Hey Cyrus I'm here which apartment is it?"**

**Cyrus: "Apt 6 Look up!"**

I looked up and saw Cyrus waving at me from the second story. I waved back and made my way up the stairs

"Hey TJ! Whats up"

"Nothing. How come you're outside by yourself"

"Everyone left, Bex needed Andi's help at Cloud 10."

"Oh is everything okay?"

"Yeah, what were you putting arm when you got here?"

"Um I-I nothing"

"TJ? Are you okay?"

"Yeah definitely. Since Andi isn't here do you want to go to my place?"

"My mom doesn't appreciate me making plan changes last minute but you can come to my place if you want" He smiled softly I zoned out for a second.

"Uh yeah that sounds good I'll text my mom" 

We started walking together in the direction of Cyrus's house and we were so close together my hand kept brushing against his. Neither of us said anything and I felt our hands brush together again and without thinking I intertwined my fingers with his. I looked over at him. He didn't look up but he smiled, a light blush creeping across his face. He let himself lean closer to me and I felt my heart racing.

"My mom isn't going to be home for awhile but she's going to bring pizza. Are you okay with Hawaiian pizza?"

"Yeah I am" I replied softly looking down into his eyes. We continued walking with our hands linked, occasionally pointing out different things we thought were cool.

When we got to Cyrus's front door he let go of my hand and I immediately missed his touch. He pulled a key out of his bag unlocking the door.

"My room is downstairs in the basement. Lets get something to snack on before going down"

"Okay sounds good" I followed Cyrus across his house and into the kitchen. The house was a good size so I was confused as to why he was in the basement. I looked across the kitchen and saw the stairwell leading down, it made me think of a horror movie.

"Do you want a soda"

"Um sure yes please" He handed me a soda and grabbed a bag of chips from the pantry and started walking down the stairs, I followed him in and he closed the door behind me. He turned on the lights and a light turned on over head. There was a couch across the room and we both sat down putting our stuff to the sidem

"So why did you take the basement? Was there not enough room upstairs?"

"There was but my mom wanted an office, and I wanted a bigger room. Plus it's sound proof so I can do whatever I want basically as loud as I want so it works out."

"Oh thats pretty cool. So I guess no doors shut huh?"

"Yeah actually I should open the door my mom will get upset if I have a boy here with the door shut" He got up and went to open the door using a book to hold it open.

"No boys? I'd think it would be no girls" he laughed and sat back down on the opposite side of the couch.

"That's very heteronormative of you TJ"

"Oh- S-Sorry I didn't mean to-" Cyrus laughed and I tilted my head

"I was just teasing it's fine."

"So wait are you actually?"

"Yeah I am. I mean it makes sense my soulmate is a guy-" he cut himself off realizing what he said and put his hand over his mouth.

"I thought you said you didn't know yet?"

"I uh- Um I lied.. I'm sorry"

"Why would you lie?"

"I was embarrassed.. I was all over the place and I guess I just panicked and didn't want to tell you"

"How come? Like why were you embarrassed" he sighed and started clicking off his bracelets

"I wanted to wait until you had gotten your soulmate.. but I guess now is as good as time as any.."

"I did get it"

"Huh? When"

"This morning.."

"Really?" He looked at me waiting to unclip his last bracelet. I pulled my sleeve up and wiped the makeup off holding my arm to my chest as he unclipped the last braclet. We both put our arms out showing each other the names on our wrists. I stared at his wrist _TJ Kippen_ printed on his wrist I let out a shakey breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"TJ are you okay? You look like you're going to faint"

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, I just stared at him. My heart started racing and I felt like I was suffocating.

"TJ! TJ calm down. Breathe its okay"

"It's-it's not okay! It's not! Have you met my parents?! They're going to flip"

"TJ its okay, You and Amber can come out together and you will have each other. You'll have me too"

"I can't! I'm not gay- I can't be"

"TJ just because you end up with a guy doesn't mean you're gay. I mean you could be bi or something else like that"

"But I'm not and if I face this now I have to face all of it"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know Im not bi. I have been trying so hard to make myself be straight-if if I face this then it's real. I just can't right now" I got up and walked toward the door

"TJ please wait.. Let's talk about this"

"I can't Cyrus. I'm not even sure how I feel yet. I'll talk to you later"

I ran up the stairs and heard Cyrus calling me from the room but ignored him as I made my way out of the house. I made it to the end of the drive way and stopped 

"TJ please come back!" Cyrus yelled from the porch. I turned around and looked at him and sighed. I shook my head and started to run. I wasn't really sure where I was going but I was determined to get there.


	6. Chapter 6

TJ's POV:

I was in the middle of history and I couldnt stop glancing at the clock. Its been almost a month since his name appeared on my wrist, and I haven't talked to him since. I sighed and looked at my phone. I had a text from Amber.

**Amber: "get our here now pls"**

**Me: "Why? You okay?"**

**Amber: "I'm fine get out here"**

**Me: "I can't just walk out dude"**

**Amber: "Ask for the bathroom pass"**

**Me: "Fine"**

I raised my hand and asked if I could use the bathroom. The teacher nodded and I exited the classroom. I walked down the hall and saw Amber

"Hey what the heck Amber? What's going on"

"TJ you know I love you but you need to stop acting like a little brat and go talk to Cyrus"

"I'm not being a brat Amber where's this coming from"

"Well then stop being such a scaredy cat. Cyrus is in the bathroom crying right now because he thinks it's his fault you're acting like this but its not his fault it's yours"

"Tell him it's not- I can't do this yet"

"No you need to talk to him TJ. Stop hiding and go to him. He needs you"

 "I-"

"I don't want to hear it go talk to him bathroom 4" Amber turned around and walked away from me. I sighed and walked to the bathroom. I opened the door and heard Cyrus crying.

"Cy? Is that you" I heard him sniffle and clear his throat 

"T-TJ?"

"Yeah its me. Come out of the stall please Underdog" Without saying anything Cyrus unlocked the stall and walked out. He looked at me and sniffled. His eyes were red and puffy. I immediately pulled him into a hug

"I'm sorry Cyrus. I love you I do I'm just not there yet"

"I love you too TJ but it hurts that you don't want to be with me.."

"Cyrus you know that's not true.. I do.. I just- I panicked"

"I don't understand it TJ. Why? Why is it so bad that I'm a guy... or is it just because I'm me?"

"Cyrus don't talk like that... I just you know how my mom is... if she- if they found out I think she'd d..." I trailed off and sighed turning around.

"She won't TJ, they only have two kids. She won't disown them both"

"Are you sure? 'Cause I'm not.."

"We can tell her together.. We can convince Amber and Andi too. We'll be a united front of gays" Cyrus smiled at me and I laughed. "We're a gay union"

Cyrus looked at me with the biggest smile on his face and hugged me. 

"What did I say-?" I laughed confused hugging Cyrus back

"You got there"

"Huh?"

"You referred to yourself as gay TJ thats a big deal"

"Hm I guess it is" I smiled leaning into him and resting a soft kiss on his lips. I pulled away quickly realizing what I was doing "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that- I didn't even think about it" 

I looked at Cyrus with a mix of shock and fear in my eyes "It's okay TJ, it'll get better" He wrapped his arms around me resting his head in my chest. I relaxedand wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey we should go back to class our teachers are going to start to wonder"

"Huh? Oh I have a free period right now. I'll walk you to class"

"You have a free period?" I questioned looking at him as we started walking

"Well technically I'm a TA but my teacher just kinda lets me wander most days."

"Lucky, I wish my grades were good enough to be a TA"

"Youre on basketball they must be!"

"You have to have a 2.0 minimum for basketball. To be a TA it has to be like almost 3.0 or something.."

"2.88"

"Wow Yeah I dont quite have that. Because of stupid math I barely have a 2.4"

"Hey youre really close! How come youre failing math"

"Because my brain can't read the stupid numbers"

"Huh?"

"I have this thing... I'll talk to you about it later this is my class"

"Okay.. bye! Love you" I turned back to look at him

"Love you too" I whispered. Cyrus kissed my softly on the cheek before I turned and went into class, probably redder than a fire truck.


	7. Chapter 7

TJ's POV:

I rolled over in my bed and sighed "I can't believe I kissed Cyrus yesterday". I mumbled to myself, looking over at the clock. It's 10:21 AM, why did I have to kiss him on a Friday? I thought, getting out of bed, the smell of food reaching me from downstairs. I looked out the window and saw that my mom's car was gone, meaning Amber was cooking. I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Amber was dancing in the kitchen listening to music, waiting for the toaster to finish her toast. 

"You're cooking? Should I get ready to call the fire department or we good?" I teased her and she turned around pouting

"I am not that bad of a cook" 

"I'm just teasing Amber I know" I smiled at her, handing her a plate as the toaster finished.

"You're in a good mood today, how'd it go with Cyrus?"

I looked away from her smiling with a soft blush creeping across my face, "Good" I laughed grabbing another plate.

"Alright spill tell me everything"

"We're figuring it out.. and ya know I sorta kissed him and didn't hate it" I laughed and a look of shock crossed Amber's face

"YOU KISSED HIM?! TELL ME EVERYTHING!!!" She sat at the counter and stared at me

"I don't kiss and tell sorry sis" I laughed and Amber sighed

"I'm your sister come onnnn" she whined

"I referred to myself as being part of a _gay union_  and he was so excited.. He looked adorable and it just kinda happened"

"Who leaned in first?? Him??" Amber stared at me and I shook my head biting my lip to hide my smile

"TJ no way! Really?"

"Yeah really"

"So are you inviting him to our birthday party next week?"

"If we still have a party.."

"What do you mean why wouldn't we?"

"I want to tell mom"

"You-you what?" Amber muttered

"I have to at some point, and you do to"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Amber don't play dumb I know you're seeing Andi. We can tell her together"

"Can we wait? I don't want her to cancel the party."

"Fine I guess but you can't change your mind when we tell her"

"Okay. Do you have plans with Cyrus today? You should invite him over, I'm inviting Andi"

"That sounds like a good idea, you aren't concerned with us crashing your date?"

"No, me and Andi are staying in my room"

"Oh really see I don't know if that's a good idea" I nudged Amber's shoulder, laughing as she turned bright red

"We aren't doing stuff like that weirdo but I guess it's on your mind" She stuck her tounge out at me and I laughed

"I'm going to go text Cyrus weirdo"

"Okay weirdo" She called back as I walked upstairs to my room.

**Me: "Hey Cyrus do you want to come over?"**

**Underdog <3: "I'll ask one second"**

**Underdog <3: "Is your mom home?"**

**Me: "No she's at work but my sister is. Why?"**

**Underdog <3: "Mom said I can't go :("**

**Me: "Why not? :("**

**Underdog <3: "IDK she said you can come over here if you want"**

**Me: "Okay, let me get ready and I'll head out."**

**Underdog <3: "Ok see you soon. <3<3"**

I smiled and clicked my phone off, I changed into a pair of jeans and a white tshirt with a basketball on the front. I walked downstairs and Amber was sitting in the living room

"So you and Andi will have the house to yourselves"

"Why where are you going?"

"To see Cyrus, his mom said he couldn't come here so they invited me there"

"Oh..Okay see you later"

"later" I waved bye and head out, this is the first time I'd be meeting his parents and it kinda stressed me out. I assured myself I was fine and kept walking and my feet led me to a nearby flower shop where I bought some flowers for Cyrus's mom, first impressions matter right? 


	8. Chapter 8

TJ's POV:

I walked up the driveway to Cyrus's house and rang the door bell. Cyrus greeted me and I smiled shyly

"Hey I um I got these" I handed the flowers to him.

"You bought me flowers?" Cyrus laughed, a soft blush crossing his face 

"I Uh they're for your mom I wanted to make a good first impression- um yeah" I replied embarrassed as Cyrus's mom came up behind him taking the flowers.

"Well I think they're just lovely. Im going to put them in a vase and head up to my office. Let me know if you boys need anything okay?"

"Yes mom Love you"

"Love you too, and Cyrus?"

"Yeah?"

"Door open please, I shouldn't have to remind you again at this age"

"Mom-"

"I know I know nothing happened but please door open or Im removing it. Thank you" she smiled at me before walking away up the stairs. I followed Cyrus to his room, making sure to leave the door open.

"So what'd she mean she shouldn't have to remind you _again_ at this age?" I looked up at him curiously and he sighed nervously 

"I Uh nothing I'm just currently grounded sort of I guess"

"Why?"

"Well I um about a week ago or so I had a guy over and the door stopper wasn't on right and it closed so whem my mom tried to call me I didnt hear. So when she came downstairs to see what I was doing she was upset that to find me behind closed doors with a boy.."

"Were you guys like- ya know?"

"We weren't doing anything weird. She just walked in at a bad time..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was upset about everything happening and he didn't know you were my soul mate...." he trailed off looking at the wall

"Cyrus?" I nudged his shoulder 

"I was all vulnerable and I didn't know how to react... He kissed me and i just froze and then my mom came in and assumed the worst"

"You kissed him..." I took a sharp breath, trying to stay calm. We weren't technically together then, we still technically aren't but it hurt knowing he had kissed someone else.

"No- I mean yes- I mean.. not really I didnt kiss him back I just panicked and didn't push him away?"

"Okay"

"Okay? You're not upset?"

"I have no right to be... and no need to be right? You're with me now..."

"If that's what you want"

"It is"

"Then I am" he smiled at me and i pulled him closer to me so that he was snuggled against me.

Suddenly we heard music playing loudly from upstairs and both started laughing at the other for being startled

"Sorry thats my mom she likes to listen to music while she works"

"Hey thats okay" I smiled kissing him softly and pulling away before kissing him again more fervently.

After what felt like a really long time Cyrus pulled away. I had layed down in the corner of the sofa and he had somehow managed to get on top of me without my noticing, I guess I was too focused on kissing him. I looked at him and noticed his face was bright red.

"Whats wrong Cy?"

"I got carried away Im sorry"

"No don't be sorry its okay" I looked at him, observing him some more, noticing his hair was messy. Had I done that? Possibly. I pulled him closer so that his head was resting on my chest. I felt his hair against my skin and looked down the first few buttons of my shirt were undone. How did i not notice that? I assumed that he did that and thats why he had gotten embarrassed.

"I didn't mean to- Im not Im not ready for that yet I just thought that you must've-"

"Hey nonono don't put yourself in a position you dont want to be in for my sake Cyrus. It's supposed to be a special moment. I'm not ready for that either Cy. I love you but we are still young. Only a few years till college and adulthood, and the rest of our lives. We have time" 

He smiled up at me placing a kiss on my cheek

"Thank you"

"Anytime babe" I felt my face heat up with a blush as the words fell out of my mouth but I just smiled at him.

I ended up staying at his house. We didnt do a lot we mostly just enjoyed each other's company. Cyrus brought out legos and we built towers until eventually falling asleep next to each other in the middle of his room, completely unaware and uncaring to the rest of the world.


	9. Chapter 9

TJ's POV:

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone vibrating against the hardwood flooring. I looked around the room trying to figure out where I was. I looked at Cyrus and smiled. He looks so soft and peaceful in his sleeps. The vibrating had stopped and I wrapped my arm around him and rested my forehead against his. I started falling back to sleep and phone started vibrating again. I picked it up and answered the facetime request from Amber. I was still cuddling Cyrus and I pulled away quickly after hearing my mom's voice through the phone

> "Whos that? Is he with a girl?"
> 
> "Shush mom stop-Mom stop" Amber pulled away from her walking to another room so she couldn't see the screen
> 
> "No it was a uh pillow. What's up?"
> 
> "Im not with her anymore its fine. So where are you? You've been out all day"
> 
> "I'm stil with Cyrus"
> 
> "So I see. Mom wants you to come home"
> 
> "Ok leaving now bye"
> 
> "Ok bye"

I hung up the phone and nudged Cyrus, he started to move around

> "hmm?"
> 
> "Baby I'm leaving""
> 
> "Nooo stay" Cyrus whined and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back to the floor. I laughed kissing him on the forehead
> 
> "Im sorry I have to my mom is mad that I'm still out"
> 
> "Why what time is it?"
> 
> "Like 8 something"
> 
> "What? How long have we been asleep"
> 
> "I'm not sure"

Cyrus sat up and kissed me before resting his head in my chest.

> "Ugh why are you so warm I don't want you to leave"
> 
> "Me neither but I'll come over again tomorrow. Oh hey do you want to invite Buffy and Andi to my birthday party? I don't know if they'll want to but its going to be fun"
> 
> "I'm sure they'd love to"

We got up and Cyrus walked me out closing the door as we stepped out.

> "I miss you already"
> 
> "Here" I said taking my hoodie off, "A momento to remember me by"

I put my hoodie over his head smiling as he put it on. I leaned in and started to kiss him, wrapping on arm behind his neck. I sighed at the break of contact and continued to kiss him, until I heard a shutter somewhere near us. I pulled away and looked at him confused.

> "What? Is everything okay?"
> 
> "You didn't hear that?"
> 
> "No? What did it sound like?"
> 
> "I thought I heard a camera shutter, I guess not" I mumbled looking around
> 
> "Do you want my mom to walk you home?
> 
> "No its okay its just a couple blocks over thank you though"
> 
> "Okay text me when you get home okay?"
> 
> "Okay bye see you later"

I kissed him on the forehead before turning and walking away, it was cold but I didn't regret giving him my hoodie. He looked adorable in it so giving him it was worth it completely.


	10. Chapter 10

TJ's POV:

I walked in expecting my mom and Amber to be in the living room. It was their typical Saturday ritual: sofa, popcorn, netflix and each other. I shrugged it off and shut the door, placing my bag down against the wall. I walked into the kitchen and saw them both sitting at the dining table. The environment felt heavy and I knew something was wrong.

"What's goint on? What's happening"

"Honey sit down please I need to talk to you, I've already talked to your sister"

I sat down at the table across from her, with Amber at my side. It looked like she had been crying. 

"Are you crying? What did I miss on my way here?" Amber put her head into my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her looking at my mom.

"Your father contacted me today"

"So? He usually does before our birthday so he can do some big grand gesture and ignore us again until Christmas"

"Let me finish TJ"

"Sorry"

"Your father contacted me today he said that he wants you guys to stay with him in New York." I looked at her confused 

"What like during breaks and stuff?"

"Permanently" She said, her voice breaking

"Permanently? Why!?"

"He said he has been having people watching you two and taking photos of you-"

"Photos? He's paid someone to stalk us?"

"A private investigator"

"A stalker"

"Okay but TJ he says in the photos he captured you two are doing things that deem me unfit to parent"

"Like what?"

"He wouldn't tell me, he just said that I should know who you are seeing and hanging out with. So is there anything you would like to tell me? Amber wont talk to me so would you?" I looked at Amber and she nodded and I sighed.

"When I was leaving Cyrus's- I heard camera shutters- I-I thought it was nothing it was probably a freaking stalker"

"What were you guys doing? He said he was only taking photos of you doing things that were.. questionable"

"I-uh - uh nothing"

"TJ I need to know what Im walking into please" she looked at me sternly and I sighed

"I gave him my sweater because he was cold and-" I cut myself off and she looked at me curiously 

"And?"

"I kissed him" I mumbled into my hand incoherently. 

"TJ what have I told you about mumbling? Take your hand away from your mouth. What did you say"

"I was kissing him Okay!" I said aggressively. She sighed and put her head in her hands

"You what? Why"

"He's my boyfriend.." I said softly looking down, I felt Amber squeeze my hand.

"Okay. Okay. Amber do you have a secret boyfriend I should know about?"

"A- a girlfriend" Amber stuttered softly.

"You're both gay? Great" she said, although she sounded more relieved than angry.

"Youre not mad?" I questioned

"Well I'm not exactly thrilled, you should know that. But if thats the worst he has on you too that means I'm not losing my babies" She got up and leaned across the table hugging us tightly. 

"Now tell me more about these boyfriends and girlfriends. TJ first since he said it first"

I rolled my sleeve up and placed it on the table so she could see Cyrus's name on my wrist.

"We have known for over a month, hes known longer than me. We made it official today"

"Okay and Amber?"

"We've been dating for like a year.." she put her arm on the table next to mine, revealing Andi's name. 

"What about Jonah? You two broke up only a few months ago"

"We broke up when Andi's name popped up, we kept up the act because I was afraid to tell you"

"Okay"

"Are you mad? Please dont cancel the party"

"I'd never even think of it. Not for something so small. But TJ you are grounded for the rest of the weekend"

"What why?"

"You went out without texting me and stayed out past curfew, which you know is 7:30 unless you ask me to stay out longer"

"Fine"

"Okay now with that being said get up we have popcorn to make and Netflix to watch, that includes you TJ"

"Dibs on picking the movie" i exclaimed 

"Overruled me and mom already decided on watching Queer Eye"

"Plus youre still technically grounded dear"

"Fine can Cyrus come over tomorrow?"

"Grounded remember?" Mom teased me laughing. 

"Pleasee" 

"He can come later in the afternoon while I'm home he can't stay long either"

"Thank you!"


	11. Chapter 11

TJ's POV:

I woke up at 10am and rolled over to check my phone. I had a text from Cyrus.

> **Cy: "hey, you coming over today?"**
> 
> **Me: "Can't grounded for staying out late :( Mom said you can come over when she's home though"**
> 
> **Cy: "cool what time is she getting home?"**
> 
> **Me: "At around 1230. P.s. I told her."**
> 
> **Cy: "You did!? How'd she take it?"**
> 
> **Me: "Well she wasn't thrilled that both her kids were gay but she was relieved to say the least"**
> 
> **Cy: "Y relieved?"**
> 
> **Me: "Long story..."**
> 
> **Cy: "I've got time luv"**
> 
> **Me: "My dad is trying for custody, he thinks shes unfit to parent because he has evidence of me and ambs being in same sex relationships apparently"**
> 
> **Cy: "wth at least he doesn't rly have grounds to declare that then <3"**
> 
> **Me: "Ya ik. Ill see u later Cy, Im going to go downstairs for breakfast"**
> 
> **Cy: "Ok see u"**

I walked down the stairs and saw Amber sprawled across the couch asleep. I walked over and nudged her 

"Amber wake up"

"Why go away TJ"

"Did you stay in here all night?"

"what do you mean?" she questioned sitting up, looking around confused

"You're in the living room"

"Oh. I guess I did"

"You okay? You haven't fallen asleep in here in awhile Last time it was because-"

"Don't even say it. I know. I'm fine I must've fallen asleep video chatting Andi."

"Amber your phone is in the kitchen"

"Wha- how do you know that?"

"I can see it charging from here"

"Oh well maybe mom moved it for me when she left"

"Yeah I guess, what do you want for breakfast"

"Coffee"

"Food Amber" I stared at her concerned and she sighed.

"Whatever you feel like making"

"Well I'm going to make waffles and bacon. Do you want eggs?"

"Uh- no thanks just waffles" She smiled softly and I nodded walking into the kitchen pulling out the waffle maker. 

I finished cooking at 10:50 and called Amber after I finished serving both of our plates. She didn't respond so I walked into the living room to look for her. I looked on the couch where she was when I left the room but she had gotten up and left. Assuming she went to her room I walked up stairs

"Amber breakfast is done!" I shouted halfway up the stairs, but still she didn't respond. I walked into her room but she wasn't in sight. Confused I looked around her room and knocked on her bathroom door. I walked down the hall towards our parents room and heard stifled crying coming from the hall closet. I opened it up and saw that the attic ladder had been pulled out. I climbed up and saw Amber sitting in the old rocking chair that our dad used to sit in to read to us. She was holding a small bear. I hadn't seen the bear in ages, our dad had won it in a fair for her when we were like 6, when he left 3 years later for a new family Amber threw it up here with all the other things that reminded mom of him. Every once in awhile she came up here to be around stuff that reminded her of him but she stopped doing that when we turned 13. I pulled a chest towards her and sat on it across from her.

"Come here" I said softly, to which she instantly moved to sit on me, hugging me tightly, crying harder.

"Why does he have to be like this TJ? All of a sudden he wants again? And for what, not because he misses us but because he wants to beat the gay out of us."

"Hey hey we don't know that Amber"

"Yes we do TJ. He has a new family and he only is trying to get custody because we are gay."

I sighed, "I know Amber" I rested my chin on her shoulder, "Come on lets get out of the attic you need to eat come on"

"C-can I take the bear?"

"That's up to you. Do you want to take the bear?"

she paused for a second, "yes"

"Then bring it down too, Ill put it in the wash"

"Okay"

We went downstairs making sure to close the attic door properly, and went to the kitchen. Amber sat down to eat and I poured her a glass of water before I went to the laundry room to put the bear to wash. I went back into the kitchen and sat with her. 

"I'm going to text Cyrus and tell him not to come so we can have a day to make sure we are taking care of ourselves, like we used to"

"No! Don't do that, what if I invite Andi and we all have a selfcare day together?"

"I like that idea, I'll tell him right now" I smiled grabbing my phone as Amber grabbed hers smiling. I was glad to see her happy, I know the thought of our dad has always been a sore subject for her but she's working through it, with a support system much bigger than when we were little.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to ask for updates or make suggestions on how I can make the story better feel free to message me or send me an ask on Tumblr  
> @coffeecrusadeclub


End file.
